


Are they among us?

by GeneralDelF



Category: Among Us (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Angst, Attempt at horror, F/F, Maybe HAppy ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: When a group of astronauts was sent on Mars to build the first colony there, they certainly didn't expect it to be like this.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Day 1

_ Ok, calm down. It's just a trip to another planet, I'll be fine. Not like the whole planet is watching.  _ Weiss was preparing for her big day. Today, with nine other people, she would be taken aboard The Skeld, the first ever spaceship which will take them on Mars where they will build humankind's first colony. Weiss felt honored, and she was excited, this was her dream ever since she was little… and yet, she felt very nervous. After all, everybody would be watching, she doesn't know the others that well, and what if she doesn't like them? They will be together for a whole year before returning back. Well. She knows one of them very well, Ruby. They were at the same academy.  _ I wonder what is she doing right now. _

Meanwhile, at Mario's pizzeria.

"How are you still not full?" Yang asked her little sister.

"Listen, I will not be able to have pizza for a whole year. I eat until I puke." Ruby said, promptly shoving a half of a pizza down her throat.

"Whatever. Just don't choke." Yang said, eating in a calmer manner. Then, suddenly, her phone started ringing.

"Hey mis- Of course. We were just about to g- Yes." Yang picked up the phone which immediately started yelling at her.

"It looks like our lunch is over, Rubes. A helicopter is waiting." Ruby looked away from her food, cheeks like a hamster, she swallowed and wiped her mouth.

"Uhh… Mario? Could I take the rest with me? I have to go." Ruby asked her italian friend.

"Of course. I will miss you. When you come back, I make a party for you," the man said in broken english while putting the half eaten pizza in the box.

"Oh boy. I am getting nervous all of the sudden." Ruby said. 

"Nah, that's just all those pizzas slashing in your stomach." Yang said with a laugh.

* * *

Ruby and Yang stepped in the command room, their last stop before Skeld. Ruby looked around the room, seeing that they were the last.

"Look, Ice Queen. Isn't she your crush or something?" Yang teasingly whispered in Ruby's ear.

"Shut up, Yang. Weiss, how are you?" Ruby almost sang as she skipped to Weiss.

"R-Ruby, hello, thank you. How are you?" Weiss asked. Ruby blinked a few times, confused, and Weiss realized why. "I-I mean, I am fine, thanks for asking." Weiss corrected herself.

"Nervous, huh? I guess even you can be nervous. We are going to Mars after all." Ruby laughed. Weiss smiled weakly, she was nervous, though not because of the trip though.

"Now, before we let you on board, everyone will have to take laxatives." Miss Goodwitch said.

"What, why?" Yang asked the head of the operation.

"You will be unable to use the toilet for the first three hours of your trip. It will be better if you avoid this issue."

"Ahh man…"

* * *

"This is the captain's diary, day 1. It's been nine hours since we lifted off. Everyone is already asleep, except me. We agreed that someone should always be awake, just in case. We all got spacesuits in different colors, mine is red… Oh man… I don't know what to say, this all feels so unbelievable. I guess that's enough for now. Captain Rose, ending." Ruby stopped the recording and just gazed at the universe from the cockpit, truly magnificent. That's at least until the ship started shaking and then shut down.

"Oh no." Ruby hit the emergency button, fortunately that had its own generator so it worked. Ruby made it to the sleeping quarters where everybody was waking up.

"Everybody, your suits on. The ship stopped working." Ruby said, handing each one their suit. 

"How did this happen? The ship worked perfectly before the lift-off," Weiss said in a distressed tone.

"I don't know. I am no rocket engineer, that's Penny's job. I haven't seen anything even remotely close to us… we have to find out what happened, repair the ship, and get back on earth." The crew whispered to each other.

"But we can't just come back. This project cost everyone billions." The boy in brown said.

"Look, Oscar, I know your dad spent a lot of money to make this for you, but I am not risking our lives. The ship was supposed to be a base before we would build anything on Mars. It doesn't work after mere hours. Not even speaking about the fact we are then supposed to return. I am calling the operation off. Penny? Come help me fix the energy. After that, we are returning." Penny simply nodded and together they went to the inner workings of the ship.

"Everything looks busted. As if someone destroyed it on purpose."

"What do you mean, a sabotage?" Ruby asked in horror.

"It does look like it. Anyone could have done this… maybe even before we left earth."

"This is bad… see if you can fix the electricity and heat so that we don't freeze to death."

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the cafeteria, waiting for Ruby and Penny to come back.

"Hey, Weiss?" Yang looked at Weiss. "Maybe it's the right time to tell Ruby… you know. Since all of us might die." Yang said, not with humor as always, this time, she really meant it.

"I… I believe Ruby, we will come back. I know we will…" Weiss understood why Ruby was chosen to be the captain, she was perfect for the job, Ruby wouldn't let them die.

"Bad news." Ruby said, when she came back. "Penny is still doing what she can, but everything is destroyed. Penny said it was a sabotage." Ruby said, and sitting down with a sigh. Everyone looked at each other. "Calm down. She also said that someone did it before the lift-off so the traitor might not even be here."

"It does make sense. I mean, why would somebody do this while in the ship? That would be suicide." Weiss reasoned, trying to help Ruby with calming down others, and herself too.

"Right, we have food, enough oxygen tanks and-" Just as Ruby was talking, the lights went back on. "light and hopefully heat too. We just need to repair the ship. Alright? Who's with me?" Ruby said, enthusiastically. 

"Hell yeah!" Nora yelled, lifting her and Ren's hands.

"I trust you, Ruby." Blake simply said and Pyrrha cheered.

"We can do this."


	2. Still day 1, just later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make the ship more habitable, I made the living quarters and another floor, and the ladder is in the corridor between cafeteria and weapons.

Penny walked in the cafeteria with a list in her hand.

“Ok… I fixed the heating. So, we shouldn’t… die. However, I can’t fix everything alone. I made a list of things that all of you could take care of. Nothing hard, just simple tasks, but there are a lot of them, and with no control over the ship, we could crash… and die. So, we have to be done as soon as we can.” She then gave the list to Ruby.

“Alright… give me a few minutes, I’ll split the tasks so that everyone knows what to do.” Ruby took the paper and went to the captain’s room.

“Ruby, could I come with you?” Weiss said, standing up from her place. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Uh… sure.” It was obvious to everyone, including Weiss, that Ruby was at a bad state of mind. She didn’t sleep, her ship is falling apart, and there might be a traitor in her ranks. When they made it to the captain’s room, and Weiss closed the door, she did something that surprised Ruby.

“Are you alright?” Weiss asked, holding Ruby from behind in a tight embrace.

“Yea… no… not really. How, why? Why would someone do this? What if we die here, what if…”

“What if?”

“... I will die without telling you what I feel towards you…” Ruby said sadly, almost breaking in tears.

“What… do you mean?” Weiss asked, surprised.

“I… wanted to tell you a long time ago but I was always afraid of the outcome… but with this… I might just… I love you… I always did.”

“You should have told me, you dolt.” Weiss tightened her grip around Ruby and placed her head on her shoulder. “I-I… love you too.”

“Really? That’s… that’s great!” Ruby felt as if a surge of energy blasted through her body.

“Weiss, I promise I we will find a way out of this,” Ruby said with a smile and started making the lists with tasks.

\----------

“Okay, so, here are the tasks. If everyone does what they are supposed to, then we could be done in a few days. We have the rations that were meant to be taken on mars. Sure, we will have to eat in our suits and that may be impractical, but it’s just for a few days.” Ruby gave a piece of paper to everyone. 

“We should split up to repair it fast,” Oscar said.

“Alright. Everyone, get to work.” Ruby commanded. And so, everybody walked away, leaving Weiss alone in the cafeteria.

“Download data… I wonder what for…” Weiss waited with a tablet in her hand about fifteen minutes until the screen flashed, announcing the download was done.”

“Ok… now… electrical…”

*Meanwhile*

_ Who would be first… _ The door to the electrical opened and slow clicking of the metal could be heard. Oscar looked behind him and saw one of his crewmates.

“Electrical too, huh? Well, I am almost done with this-” Oscar casually spoke before he suddenly stopped. He couldn’t breathe for he started choking on his own blood. When he looked down, he saw a tentacle-like thing piercing his chest. When the thing retracted back, with his last force left, he turned around just to see gaping maw in where the stomach should be, and when closed his eyes, the only thing he heard was three words.

“Hungry… kill… eat.” Seconds later, the door opened again, Weiss walked around the lights generator before stopping in horror from what she saw. Her scream was heard through the whole ship, and soon everyone was in electrical, witnessing the massacred body of Oscar, or more accurately, the lower half of the body as that was all that’s left.

“Oh, god,” Ruby said in horror when she saw the body. “W-Who… who did this? How?” Ruby said, panicking.

“Ruby, calm down. We have to find out who did this.” Pyrrha tried to calm Ruby down.

“Right… we have to… find out… what are we going to do with the body?”

“We can take him to medbay now. Maybe we can… find clues as to who killed him.” Ren suggested.

“Also… where is the other half? It would leave a blood trail, but the floor is clean… how?” Blake pointed out.

“I… Pyrrha, Ren, could you… please…” Ruby said in a low voice, the two of them just nodded and took the rest of Oscar to the medbay.

“Everyone to the cafeteria, we have an emergency meeting,” Ruby commanded. When Pyrrha and Ren came back, the group started an emergency meeting.

“So… this meeting has one purpose, who from us here is a disgusting impostor. Everyone will tell where we were, what we were doing and who we have been with or who we saw. I went to navigation and started stabilizing steering, then I heard Weiss.” Ruby looked at Weiss.

“So… I stayed here to download some data. Then I headed to Electrical to do the wirings, I passed Penny doing something in Admin and then… I found him.” Weiss explained.

“Yes, I was doing wiring in Admin. Weiss walked by and a few seconds later I heard the scream.

“I was doing wiring in security, I think I saw Yang and Nora going to the reactor,” Blake said.

“Yeah, I went with Nora to the reactor and we passed Blake. I was unlocking manifolds and Nora was doing her stuff.”

“Like Yang says, I was starting the reactor while she did hers. And we passed Blake.”

“I was in communications, downloading data as well. I saw Jaune walk by some time after I started downloading, he went to the direction of navigations. Then I saw nobody until we all came to the electrical,” Ren stated.

“I was in O2, clearing the filter. I saw Jaune walk by after being there a few minutes too.” Everbody looked at Jaune.

“W-Why are you all staring at me?” Jaune asked, obviously in fear.

“Two witnesses saw you going from the direction where electrical is. Where have you been?” Ruby asked.

“I-I… I admit I-I was in electrical. I was diverting power to shields… and then went to weapons and down the ladder to take a nap. But he was alive when I left!”Jaune said in fear.

“You went to take a nap while there is a risk we crash and die?!” Ruby said, visibly angry even through her helmet.

“I am really sorry. I am so tired-” That’s when Ruby had enough and punched in the table.

“You are tired?! I didn’t sleep for twenty-three hours, do you see me complaining or slacking off?!”

“N-No, I am sorry.”

“Ruby, calm down. We have to keep thinking rationally. Who else could have done that?”

“I am sorry. You’re right. So… if it wasn’t Jaune, then after he left there were three people which wouldn’t be seen by anyone else if they were quick enough, Penny, Ren, and Blake.”

“What do you mean? Are we all suspects? Why would I do this? If I wanted you dead I would just let the ship fall apart.” Penny reasoned.

  
“There’s no way my Ren would do such a thing. Why would he do it? There are just two people that had a reason to kill Oscar. Ruby and Weiss,” Nora pointed at the two girls.

“What?! Why would I have a reason to kill him?” Weiss asked.

“He was your rival,” Nora said.

“In what? I barely spoke to him.”

“In love. We all know both of you were crushing on Ruby.”

“And what should be my reason?” Ruby asked, angry more than ever.

“We all know how he was. He thought he could command you because his father basically paid all this. It must have been pretty infuriating, huh?”

“Except Pyrrha or Ren would have seen me leave the navigations.” Ruby pointed out.

“And Penny can confirm that I wouldn’t simply have enough time to kill Oscar, get rid of half of the body and then scream my lungs out.” Weiss crossed her arms.

“Then… I guess the suspects are still the same, Jaune, Ren, Blake, and Penny, but personally, I believe Penny. Without her help, we would aimlessly fly in the space until we would die.” Ruby summed things up.

“Wait, what are we going to do when we find the impostor?” Blake asked.

“We could lock them in Security. The room itself needs no fixing.” Penny suggested.

“That is a good plan. For now, we should split into groups of three. We will be a little slower, but when the imposter will be with two other people they will not try to attack… I hope. The groups will be like this, group one is me, Weiss, and Ren. Group two is Yang, Blake, and Nora and group three is Penny, Pyrrha, and Jaune. Talk in your group and don’t split up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the info, the colors go:  
> Ruby - red  
> Weiss - white  
> Blake - black  
> Yang - yellow  
> Jaune - light blue  
> Nora - pink  
> Pyrrha - orange  
> Ren - green  
> Oscar - brown  
> Penny - lime


End file.
